


Travesura con dulce

by Azariel



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Disfraces incomodos, Fiesta de disfraces, M/M, Referencia a Inframundo, Reto Halloween, nudo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 07:18:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5119823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azariel/pseuds/Azariel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Esta seguro que dentro Scott debe estárselo pasando genial con su disfraz de Harry Potter, Allison en su disfraz de Merida, Lydia con ese traje sugerente de Alicia en el país de las maravillas y bueno, él estaba ahí afuera porque se estaba asfixiando con las miradas burlonas de todos, además, solo iba a estar un rato, tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, claro que sí.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Travesura con dulce

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno esto de verdad no estaba planeado pero Nevermoree vino con esta idea anoche y pues, no he dormido y me siento una zombie.
> 
> Para el reto Halloween que ella misma creo porque seguro quería leer algo con su mente morbosa xD jajaja
> 
> El promtp era :" Fiesta de disfraces, +16 o +18, Stiles en un disfraz de acuerdo al atuendo de la chica de Inframundo."
> 
> Creo al mayoría lo cumple, igual no pueden culparme a mi, culpenla a ella y al fanfic Home que me tiene destrozada u.u Espero les guste y si alguien queire imponer un pormtp por favor hacerlo con una semana de antelación xD

La música resuena contra las paredes, Stiles puede sentir cada vibración recorrerle los huesos, se encoje de hombros intentando escabullirse bajo la chaqueta de cuero ajustada que cae sobre su cuerpo, apenas llevaba ahí media hora y sentía la piel pegada al atuendo nada agradable que Lydia le había elegido como castigo por manchar su vestido rosa, joder que había sido un accidente, y para colmo nadie le salvo cuando la pelirroja le había metido en el baño con ese disfraz tan indignante. Stiles solo quería lucir bien, no como una gatubela travestí.

Suelta un sonoro suspiro dejando caer la cabeza contra sus manos, los codos sobre las rodillas, la fría madera de los escalones del porche de la casa se sentía incomoda en combinación con el cuero negro que le forraba las piernas y el trasero. Si se detiene a mirarlo todo puede asegurar que la casa sin todas las luces y adolescentes saliendo de ella, bien podría pasar por una casa embrujada, este año Lydia si se había lucido con la fiesta de Halloween, una casa abandonada, “Buena idea”. Pensó rodando los ojos.

Esta seguro que dentro Scott debe estárselo pasando genial con su disfraz de Harry Potter, Allison en su disfraz de Merida, Lydia con ese traje sugerente de Alicia en el país de las maravillas y bueno, él estaba ahí afuera porque se estaba asfixiando con las miradas burlonas de todos, además, solo iba a estar un rato, tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, claro que sí.

A pesar de todo el barbullo dentro y fuera del lugar, Stiles se pone de pie y puede escuchar como su héroe personal se detiene frente a la casa, los neumáticos del auto frenan arañando el asfalto, alzando la cabeza sobre las pocas personas que pululan sobre el césped decorado con algunas lapidas y gnomos zombis Stiles vislumbra la figura del Camaro negro estacionado mientras la puerta del piloto se abre y Derek sale de él con su tan elegante forma de actuar, chaqueta de cuero –con más estilo que la suya- y pose despreocupada aunque el ceño un poco fruncido debido al sonido estridente de la música.

Stiles evita algunas miradas y murmullos llenos de burla y se encamina hacia la acera, cuando Derek le ve apenas está dando la vuelta al auto para adentrarse en el jardín, una sonrisa divertida cruza su rostro y Stiles se sonroja encogiéndose sobre si, se siente realmente ridículo, Derek no le había visto así cuando salió de casa. Aguantando al respiración y el horrible chirrido que hacen los pantalones cada vez que da un paso y roza el cuero con su propia piel se planta frente al hombre lobo que alza una ceja interrogante, lo único que él hace es negar con fastidio e ir al lado del copiloto, Derek sabe que les están mirando, ya no solo por el ridículo disfraz de Stiles, ahora por él y la forma en que coloca la mano en la espalda baja del chico, le abre la puerta y dejándole dentro se da la vuelta dedicando una mirada indiferente pero igual de letal a los curiosos que les observan.

Dentro del auto camino al loft Stiles le habla a Derek de lo incómodo y molesto que había sido llevar ese traje estúpido, de como muchos le miraban como si fuera demasiado raro de lo normal y  lo único que Derek hace para que deje de enojarse y maldecir a todo mundo es decirle que se ve bien en cuero, Stiles entrecierra los ojos, la nariz arrugada y un mohín irritado sobresaliendo en su rostro. La carcajada que suelta le lobo solo hace que Stiles se moleste más porque “Joder Derek, te aseguro que si hubieras estado ahí viendo como esos pervertidos me miraban como si les fuera a dar un privado no te estarías riendo” espeta el castaño cruzando- lo que puede- sus brazos sobre su pecho mirando por la ventanilla; las calles están iluminadas por las farolas amarillentas que dejan vislumbrar las casas decoradas para la fecha, pequeños grupos de niños en disfraces de todo tipo con uno o dos adultos caminan por las aceras y jardines, sin darse cuenta Stiles deja escapar una sonrisa al recordar esos tiempos cuando él y Scott salían a pedir dulces.

“En todo caso quienes se debían de alegrar de que yo no estuviera ahí serian ellos” comenta Derek como si nada, la vista fija en la curva que está tomando hacia el bloque de edificios, Stiles rueda los ojos con las orejas rojas. No es hasta que el auto esta estacionado y ambos bajan de el que Derek de verdad se toma su tiempo para mirarlo; Stiles da un paso directo a la entrada del lugar pero antes el moreno le toma del codo deteniéndole, un bufido escapando entre sus labios, Stiles muerde su labio un poco cohibido con el iris rojo que atraviesa las pupilas de Derek cuando le recorre con la mirada. “Así que ahora eres un vampiro cazador de Lycans” inquiere le hombre lobo haciendo que los ojos de Stiles se abran sorprendidos por hacer una muy acertada referencia a su “disfraz”. Y en lugar de acribillar al moreno con preguntas de “¿Cómo?” “¿Por qué?” y algún que otro chiste, simplemente gime cansado desplomando su peso en el pecho de Derek.

“Creyó que sería divertido ya que bueno, tu, hombre lobo y yo un pobre mortal blanco de su venganza” murmura Stiles refiriéndose a Lydia, intentando no sentirse más humillado. Derek sonríe compadeciendo a su amante.

“Bueno, la verdad no te va mal y luce tu cuerpo” gruñe/ronronea Derek, posando sus manos en la cintura de Stiles antes de hacerle levantar la cara para mirarle a los ojos, las orbes marrones brillosas con los bordes rojizos por el alcohol que posiblemente consumió. Stiles no puede contener un jadeo provocado por el abrumante calor de la piel de Derek contra el cuero de su pecho, la respiración se le atora en la garganta en cuento Derek se inclina para juntar sus labios, las palmas de Stiles se posan en su espalda, presionando sobre la tela gruesa de la chaqueta del moreno, de pronto siente más calor del normal.

El viento silba sobre sus cabezas mientras Derek envuelve su lengua con al de Stiles, las manos recorriéndole encima del cuero resbaladizo, apuesta las garras que la piel de Stiles ya está roja y húmeda debajo del atuendo, una sonrisa chocando contra los dientes del castaño que logra meter las manos bajo la camiseta de Derek, tocando la piel morena y tibia, los delgados y cortos vellos de su torso raspando sus dígitos. Tiles gime echando la cabeza hacía atrás cuando Derek baja a su cuello y muerde suavemente, el lobo observa satisfecho como la marca se torna roja.

“No sabes cuánto me pones”  susurra contra el oído del castaño, lamiendo su lóbulo.

Stiles suelta otro jadeo pegándose más al cuerpo de Derek, rozando placenteramente sus entrepiernas. “Créeme, me hago una idea” responde el humano subiendo las caricias por la espada del moreno hasta tener sus brazos alrededor del cuello del lobo, aprisionándolo. Derek no lo piensa dos veces cuando agarra a Stiles de los muslos levantándole para que enrolle sus piernas en su cintura, recargando la espalda del castaño contra el auto.

El aliento de Stiles se vuelve más caliente conforme le lobo le toca y besa más, de pronto la ropa sofocándole. Derek parece ver la urgencia en su mirada porque enseguida lleva una mano al pecho de Stiles con las garras de fuera, pasando el dedo índice sutilmente contra el cuero, cortando la tela, Stiles suspira al sentir el frio erizarle la piel.

El humano mueve la pelvis haciendo fricción contra la cadera de Derek logrando sacarle un gemido; el lobo aprieta las manos en la cintura del  castaño, con garras y todo marcando al piel, su rostro enterrado en el pecho del humano mientras lame y succiona los pezones endurecidos del chico, cada gemido y jadeo de Stiles envía una descarga a su miembro, Derek cree que sería divertido, aprieta los glúteos de Stiles entre sus manos rasgando la tela del pantalón en el camino, dejando al aire el redondo trasero  del castaño, Stiles suelta un chillido agudo sensible ante las manos del lobo que acarician y pellizcan su trasero. Pierden el sentido del tiempo frotándose contra sí, besándose y humedeciéndose la piel, Derek definitivamente la está pasando bien y está seguro que Stiles igual, el mejor Halloween en su vida.

No lo piensa, simplemente pasa, la transformación apoderándose de su rostro, un gruñido corto golpeando el ombligo de Stiles donde el lobo había pasado los últimos minutos violando el orificio, el humano soltando gimoteos calientes sobre su cabeza, las manos jalando pequeños mechones azabaches de Derek. Stiles entre abre los ojos para enfocar a Derek y cuando lo hace sonríe, las mejillas rojas y las pupilas nubladas por la lujuria mientras sus labios pronuncian un hermosos inaudibles, su cuello expuesto y Derek no n ose contiene en acariciar la piel con sus colmillos, dos líneas rosadas formándose en el camino.

Stiles deja de sostenerse del cuello de Derek y lleva una de sus manos a su rostro, trazando con sus dedos las facciones lupinas de su amante. Entonces el lobo decide terminar con aquello, aun ambos se encuentran apresados entre sus calzoncillos, Derek separa el cuerpo del chico del auto dirigiéndose al capo de este mismo, ahí voltea a Stiles entre sus brazos haciendo que el pecho del humano golpee el negro metal, Stiles se estremece ante el frio material arqueando la espalda, su trasero a merced del moreno, en un momento Stiles gime desesperado sintiendo al legua de Derek introducirse en su orificio y al otro ya son dos dedos sin garras penetrándole fervientemente, Stiles gime sintiendo las lágrimas mojar su rostro, Derek besándole la columna ahora desnuda ya que el lobo no había resistido seguir teniendo a su amante entre tanta ropa innecesaria.

Los neumáticos del auto rechinando contra el asfalto mientras Derek se mueve entrando lentamente en  Stiles, el humano chillando con jadeos parecidos a “más” y “por favor Der”

Las embestidas son lentas y a veces rápidas, el castaño pegando las manos al capo del auto intentando sostenerse en algo, el lobo mordiendo la piel a su alcance, cada lunar siendo besado e iluminado por la luz de la luna creciente, los gruñidos del lobo reclamando a su compañero resonando en los oídos del humano mientras su propia erección se frota contra el material metálico del capo, fría pero placentera fricción. La bestia en Derek satisfaciendo al humano, las cosquillas creciendo en el vientre de Stiles, el orgasmo cerca, Derek lo siente y con sutileza voltea el rostro del castaño para besarle suciamente haciendo que por fin el cuerpo de Stiles explote en el clímax, jadeando contra sus labios, los ojos en blanco, las manos apresando los hombros del lobo, Derek gimiendo igual al sentirse en la cúspide.

El cuerpo de Stiles se estremece mientras Derek se derrama caliente en su interior, sus respiraciones agitadas, entonces Stiles gime de nuevo, agudo e inesperado, Derek le mira y toma su cintura desconcertado, creyendo de nuevo la excitación apoderarse del humano cuando ni siquiera termina de correrse, el corazón de Derek se salta un latido cuando lo comprende, siente la cabeza de su pene crecer en el interior del humano, el nudo aferrándose a las paredes del ano de Stiles, caliente y deleitoso, el humano jadea de nuevo, Derek espera una interrogante pero cuando el humano gira la cabeza y le mira aun con las facciones nubladas de placer lo sabe, Stiles está listo y le gusta estar atado a él de esa forma, y pos si eso no lo confirma lo suficiente.

“Se siente bien” murmura el castaño sonriendo lánguidamente, Derek se muerde los labios evitando un sollozo, conmovido ante la aceptación de su compañero.

 El lobo se mueve suavemente rodeando el cuerpo del chico entre sus brazos atrayéndole para con movimientos lentos y cuidadosos llevarlo dentro del auto, aun unidos por el nudo, Stiles ronronea contra el calor de Derek, la brisa de otoño envolviendo sus cuerpos.

La ropa de ambos esparcida debajo de la puerta del copiloto, deberían sentirse sucios por acabar de tener sexo al aire libre pero ahora Stiles y Derek recostados en los asientos traseros descansando de tan movida noche, sin importarles que quizá pudieron ser observados o hasta denunciados.

“Espero mi padre no se entere de esto, si no, ten por seguro que te cazara y matara frente a mi mientras yo muero consumido por los rayos del sol” balbucea Stiles con la sonrisa colgando de sus labios, Derek suelta una carcajada antes de besar detrás de la oreja de Stiles disfrutando el pequeño temblor que se apodera del cuerpo del humano.

“No permitiré que nadie te toque, y sí eso pasa ten por seguro que me vengare, sin importar la guerra que cargue a mis espaldas” responde el hombre lobo deslizando sus manos en el pecho pálido. Stiles sonríe divertido, los ojos cerrados, termina besando la barbilla del moreno. Definitivamente le gustan los dulces que ha obtenido esa noche.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les haya gustado, cualquier error disculparme, trate de hacerlo lo mejo, quizá es uno de mis peores o mejores trabajos, no soy buena juzgándome, peor en fin si gustan dejar kudos o comentarios serán bienvenidos <3 Gracias por leer.


End file.
